Still So Far
by JessiKal6
Summary: The Scott's and The Sawyer's have been enemies for as nearly as long as Tree Hill can remember but will an unlikely friendship change that
1. Chapter 1

For as long as either could remember their families had been at war. The Scott's and the Sawyer's were the most powerful families in Tree Hill. Dan Scott the leader of the Scott clan owned a successful car dealership with his older brother Keith Scott while Larry Sawyer owned a law firm with his best friend Robert Davis. Nobody in the town really knew exactly what had caused the two families to have a falling out that had lasted through out many years. The feud was the reason why the Tree Hill Ravens had little interaction with the Tree Hill Cheerleaders. The captain of the Ravens was none other than Dan's son Nathan while the head cheerleader was Larry's only daughter Peyton. Peyton's best friend was Brooke Davis who hated Nathan and his younger brother Lucas because she had grown up with Peyton and had simply learned to dislike the Scott's. Haley James was also friends with Peyton and Brooke but she was also friends with Lucas Scott which caused some tension at times. Despite being sworn enemies the Scott house and the Sawyer house were located right by each other. In fact if either wanted to, Peyton or Nathan could simply cross over to each other's rooms via the small balcony outside each of their bedroom windows. As lovely as both balconies were, the teens rarely used them to avoid the awkwardness that would surely follow if they were out there at the same time. But one night would be the beginning of a change between the two families and everything that they had grown to use to over the past 20 years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Looking back Nathan still didn't know what had caused him to walk out onto that balcony that night. He had come home early from a party that a team mate had thrown. It was the same as every party he'd been to in the past couple of years and to be honest he was getting sick of the party scene. But since he was captain of the basketball team and a pretty popular guy he was expected to show up. He sat down in the chair that was set up outside and propped his feet up on the edge of the balcony. This was nice and relaxing and he wished he could do it more often. But since Peyton Sawyer or any of the Sawyers for that matter, could walk out and be face to face with him he figured he'd avoid that situation. But he had noticed Peyton before he left the party so he knew he was good for awhile yet. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and before he could stop himself he was fast asleep.

.

"Thanks for the ride" Peyton smiled, climbing out of her friend Bevin's car. She waved at Bevin and Brooke as they drove away then she turned and then headed into her home. The house was dark and empty as she stumbled up the stair way to the top floor. Maybe she had drank more then she thought she thought to herself as she flicked on her light and threw her purse onto the king size bed. She sighed as pulled her long blonde curls into a ponytail on the top of her head and changed from her jean skirt and tank top into an old white wife beater she stolen from her brother Jake a long time ago and a pair of dark blue pajama pants. She had noticed on her walk from the car to the house that it was a really warm night for mid September in Tree Hill. She stood by the covered door for her small balcony and debated going out and taking in the warm night. What were the chances of Nathan Scott being out on his balcony at 2 in the morning? The chances were high she noticed as walked out. There was Nathan Scott fast asleep just a mere hand reach away from her. She knew she should turn around and go back inside as fast as she could but had the biggest urge to just push his foot and make him go falling. Not in a mean 

spirited way that he would probably take it in, but just in a fun playful way. The thing about Peyton was as soon as something got into her head she couldn't get it out, so she did it. She gave Nathan's foot a little nudge and he and the chair he was sitting in fell backwards. Looking back years later Peyton didn't know if it was the liquor that made her do it or something else.

.

Nathan awoke with a thud on the hard wood of his balcony. He jumped up with a start and rubbed his head hoping to get rid of the dull ache in the back of his head. He looked around in surprise, taking in his surroundings. He wondered for a second where he was and what had happened. Then he heard a little giggle. He took notice to Peyton Sawyer standing on her own balcony with her hands over her mouth in attempt to soften her laughter.

"You think that was funny" he growled, angry that a Sawyer had gotten the better of him. He watched her as she burst out laughing and nodded yes. As he watched her part of him wondered if she had not done just because he was a Scott.

"Maybe a little funny" he gave her a small smile. He picked up the fallen chair and started to walk inside

"Did you have a good night?" Peyton's voice was clear and beautiful in the silent night.

"What?" he asked whirling around to face the tiny blonde  
"Did you have a good night? "She repeated the question again

"Are you drunk or something?" he asked confused

"I wouldn't say drunk" she shrugged "Maybe a little buzzed"

"Why are you talking to me" He asked, confused at why Peyton was choosing now to start a conversation after being in such close corridors for 16 years. That question may have actually been the first words she had ever said to him.

"It was stupid. Sorry" She shrugged with a sigh and turned to go back into her room

"It was good, how was yours?" Nathan said quickly. She turned and gave him a small smile "Good" she replied before heading backside "Night" she called as she shut the door behind her with a small thud.

"Night" he whispered back, sitting back down in the chair he had previously occupied and running the past few minutes over in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to wake up P. Sawyer" Brooke Davis cried, ripping open Peyton's curtains to let in the mid morning sunlight before bounding out and jumping onto Peyton's bed.

"How many times have I told you I love sleeping in on Saturday mornings?" Peyton mumbled pulling her blanket up over her eyes to block the light.

"Thousands" Brooke answered, tugging at Peyton's blanket "Can you get up.It's unbelievably warm out and I want to get some tanning in before I have to face a long pale winter."

"Where are you dragging me to today?" Peyton asked, giving into her pushy friend and dragging herself into her adjoining bathroom.

"Not far. Just outside on your balcony" She smiled when her best friend popped her head out from the bathroom with toothbrush in hand

"Not happening" she said through a mouthful of toothpaste

"Attractive P Sawyer and yes it is happening. It's the perfect tanning location and we've given it up for far too long. Today I've decided we are taking full advantage"

"Not happening" Peyton said again, emerging from the bathroom.

"To late" Brooke giggled pulling off her top to reveal her red bikini and racing outside before Peyton could stop her. "I'm still alive Peyton" she called from outside "It's safe to come outside". Peyton sighed and pulled her black bikini top out from her drawer and slipped it on along with the jean skirt and had left on the floor last night. She joined Brooke a few minutes later and lay peacefully down beside her best friend.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Brooke asked after a few silent minutes

Peyton's tensed up and she somehow managed to squeak out a "why". Had Brooke somehow found out about her conversation with Nathan?

"I don't know, it seemed like a drama free party which let's face it almost never happens"

"Right" Peyton faked a laugh "Nothing that I know of" she lied and closed her eyes hoping to end the conversation.

.

Nathan woke up with a small headache. He wondered if it was from the beer he drank or when Peyton had pushed him. A small smile formed on his lips at the thought of the few words they had spoken. Peyton Sawyer was different than any other girl he knew. Maybe because he knew so much about her and she was so close yet she was untouchable. He knew what music she listened to for every one of her moods, and Peyton Sawyer had plenty of moods. He knew that when her mother died she cried every 

night for a month. He knew a lot of things about Peyton but the thing that scared him was that he had always wanted to know more. Things that mattered. He finally pulled himself from bed, he knew his father was out of town because had he not been then Nathan would have been forced up at 6 am for a morning run. Sleeping in during the weekend was one of Nathan's favorite things. He headed downstairs to see if his mother was home but all that was home was a note saying she was helping his aunt Karen at her café and to meet her there for supper at 5. He grabbed a bagel and headed upstairs fully intending to spend the entire day playing Xbox. He turned on the game system and plopped down on the bed. He glanced out the window and stopped what he was doing. Peyton was sitting outside in just a bikini top and jean skirt with her long blonde curls shining under the bright sun. She was listening to her iPod and staring up at the sky with her legs propped up on the edge of the balcony, much like he had been the night before. A small smile crept upon his face and he slowly opened the door and crept outside. He checked to make sure there was nobody around before giving Peyton's foot a light nudge causing her to fall backwards. He laughed at first but when she didn't get up and silently started to panic "Peyton" he called softly. What she had banged her head hard off the wooden floor? What if he had killed Peyton Sawyer? Without thinking he jumped the small distance between their houses and rushed her side "Peyton are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she whispered back, opening her eyes and a playful smile creeping upon her face "Worried?"

"Not at all" he grumbled, quickly making his way back to his house

"Wait Nathan, I was kidding" she laughed. He turned around when he reached his own side and smiled "me too"

Peyton laughed and sat back down in her chair "So this is kind of weird"

"Very weird" he agreed sitting down as well "So you've decided to get some use out of your balcony?"

"Well actually Brooke dragged me out here earlier, but how do you know I don't use this balcony Nathan Scott?"

"The same way you know I don't use mine" He shrugged

"Touché" She smiled.

"Where's Brooke now?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of a strangely comfortable silence

"She left to go meet up with Jason"

"Right. Brooke's latest basketball player of the week" Nathan nodded with a knowing smile  
"Hey now, she's my best friend" Peyton said, getting a little defensive.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" Nathan replied

Peyton nodded in acceptance "So have you applied anywhere for school yet?"

"Duke. I'm going to Duke"

"But it's only September "Peyton laughed "How do you know you're going to Duke"

"Duke's always been my dream" Nathan shrugged "As long as I keep playing good that dream will become reality"

Peyton smiled "I hope you do then"

"What about you?"

"My dream is to go to an art school. I don't care where as long as it's not here"

"Here's not so bad ... at times"

"At times" Peyton nodded

"Nathan". Nathan heard his Cousin Lucas's voice floating up from downstairs

"Oh shit" Nathan jumped up from his chair "Lucas is here ... I gotta go"

Peyton nodded with understanding "well Nathan Scott, it's been weird" she smiled

"It sure has Peyton Sawyer" He smiled and hurried back into his house closing the door and jumping on his bed right before Lucas walked into the room.

"Why didn't you answer me" Lucas asked, falling down into the couch in the corner of Nathan's room.

"Sorry man, I was just into the game. You know me". Nathan shoulders relaxed when Lucas seemed to buy the excuse

"So the party last night was pretty good" Lucas said fiddling with a stray basketball that had rolled out from Nathan's closet earlier that morning.

"Same as every other one" Nathan shrugged, lying back on his bed.

"I guess" Lucas agreed "Want to go to the river court" he asked getting up and walking over to Nathans window but before Nathan could respond Lucas spoke again "Nate, Peyton's out on her balcony"

"Who cares man" Nathan tried to shrug it off hoping Lucas would drop it

"If she wasn't a Sawyer she'd be so hot" Lucas commented, admiring the way Peyton's body seemed to shine under the sun

"What does being a Sawyer have to do with being hot?"

"You know what I mean "Lucas shrugged, turning around to face his cousin "She's not even a possibility. Like ever. So are we going to the river court?"

Nathan nodded, all the while Lucas's words echoing in his head. She wasn't a possibility. She could never be a possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's the guy?" Haley asked, dropping her book bag on the floor and taking a seat on Peyton's bed

"What?" Peyton asked whirling around from the mirror to face Haley James, the blonde haired cheerleader that was dating her brother Jake.

"Well let's see Peyton, your hair is extra curly today which means you curled it with a curling iron instead of just rolling out of bed and going to school **like **you had curled it , You have on your tightest jeans and your wearing makeup. 3 signs that Peyton Sawyer likes a boy" she explained very sure of herself

"For your information" Peyton laughed throwing the nearest hairbrush at Haley "I do not like anybody"

"Finneeee" Haley laughed rolling her eyes "Hurry up would yah, Jake's waiting"

"Well my little brother can wait as long as I want because I am driving" Peyton smirked

"Peyton" Jake's voice bellowed up the stairs "Come on! I have to see Whitey before class"

Peyton rolled her eyes and picked up her school bag from the floor "How many days till Friday?" She called over her shoulder receiving a laugh from the girl behind her.

Peyton opened her front door the same moment that Nathan opened his. They both looked over and caught each other's eye at the same time. Peyton was debating giving a small smile when Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car "Drive Peyton" he complained jumping in the back to let his girlfriend have the front "I'm not in the mood for a conformation with Nathan Scott right now"

Peyton sighed and put her car in reverse and backed down the driveway trying her best not to look at Nathan. Nathan climbed into his car and waited for Peyton to drive off before pulling out of his own driveway. Peyton was really getting into his head and they had only spoken twice. He pulled into Tree Hill High's parking lot and parked in his regular spot. Everyone knew better then to park in the captain of the ravens spot. He grabbed his bag and headed inside meeting up with Lucas on his way in "I don't know what Haley sees in him" Lucas grumbled, glaring over at Jake Sawyer and Haley James kissing by Jake's locker

"How many times have you said that over the past year Luke?" Nathan laughed opening his locker and stuffing his books into it.

"Doesn't it bother you that one of our good friends goes out with a Sawyer?" Lucas asked leaning against a random locker

"Honestly. No" Nathan admitted and shit his locker with a bang

"What!" Lucas exclaimed "Why?"

"Because it doesn't" Nathan shrugged

"But Nate..."

"Hey guys" Haley's voice interrupted there conversation as she slipped in between them and linked arms with them both "What are you talking about"

"Ball" Nathan lied "How's it going Hales"

Haley smiled at Nathan and silently thanked him for lying "It goes good"

"Can you help me with math later?" Nathan asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes

Haley giggled "Of course. I'm going to Jake's after school so how about I just come over at 6?"

"Sounds good. I gotta get to class, see you guys later" He nodded before ducking into his classroom

"Lucas" Haley turned her attention to the other Scott "Can you please stop this"

"Stop what" he mumbled

"Hating me" she stopped walking and looked up at her friend with a sad expression "I miss you"

"His a Sawyer, Haley" Lucas huffed

"So. Lucas you can't help who you fall in love with. Come on Luke, it's been a year and you still act weird around me"

"I'm sorry" he sighed "I miss you too"

"Let's do something fun this weekend? Ok?"

"Ok" He nodded and watched sadly as his childhood crush skipped away.

.

Haley, Jake, Peyton and Brooke were lazing on the Sawyer's couches when Haley glanced down at her watch "It's almost 6. I should head over to Nathan's" she said softly as she slipped from Jake's arms.

"Why are you going over there?" Brooke asked with an eye roll  
"Tutoring" she replied picking up her bag

"I hate the thought of you spending time with him" Jake pouted taking her hand and pulling her back down onto the couch.

She giggled and slapped his stomach "Me and Nate have been friends forever"

"that doesn't mean I have to like it"

She gave him a quick kiss and got off the couch "See you guys and call me later you" she smiled and left the room.

"I hate Nathan Scott" Jake grumbled putting his feet up on the coffee table

"Why?" Peyton asked after a few minutes of silence

"Why what?" Jake asked giving her a weird look

"Why do you hate him?" She asked, her voice quivering just a little

"Are u serious" Jake laughed "Isn't it obvious"

"Not really" Peyton shrugged "I mean, really they haven't done anything to us"

"How can you say that?" Jake nearly screamed

"Because it's true" Peyton shot back

"Don't let dad hear you talk like that" Jake warned standing up so he was hovering over Peyton

"Jake.." Peyton began, jumping up from her chair but before she could finsh Larry Sawyer walked into the room

"What's the fighting about" He asked with a worried smile

"Nothing dad" Jake lied and shot a glare at Peyton before storming out of the room

"Hi Honey" he came over and wrapped his arm around Peyton

"Hi Dad" she smiled

"Care to explain that" He asked

"Just arguing over music again" Brooke interrupted "You know how Peyton feels about anything this is moany and groany" she pasted a fake smile on her face "Come on P Sawyer let's go listen to some". Brooke grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs leaving a very confused Larry in there wake.

"What was that?" Brooke demanded as soon as the door closed behind them

"What" Peyton asked storming over to her cd player and putting Fall Out Boy on blast

"Defending a Scott?" Brooke asked "Peyton come on"

"I wasn't defending a Scott, Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed "I was just saying. Anyways lets forget that ever happened"

"Peyton.."

"Not now Brooke" Peyton sighed flopping down onto her bed "You know how much I hate fighting with Jake"

"Sorry P. I'm going to head home okay, call me later?"

"Sure" Peyton gave her a small smile "Hoes over Bros"

"Always" Brooke giggled before leaving the room.

-.-.-.-.-

"Where's your head at tonight Nate, because it's most defiantly not on Math"

"When's my head ever on math Hales" Nathan smiled sheepishly

"True" She laughed "But even less than usual tonight"

"I don't know , got some stuff on my mind I guess"

"Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked closing her math book

" No thanks Hale , It's all good"

"Okay, well you know I'm here" She smiled and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze "But it's getting late and I should be heading home"

"Want me to drive you?"

"No thanks, I think I'd like to walk. It'll be cold out before you know it"

He nodded and walked her to the door and thanked her again for helping him.

Hours later and Nathan was trying to sleep with no prevail so finally he gave up and got out of bed. He softly opened the door to his balcony and stepped out. He listened and heard soft music coming from Peyton's room. He glanced down at his watch. It was 1 so what were the chances of her still being awake. It took all he had to cross over to Peyton's side and softly knock on the door. He knew that no good could come of this but he really wanted to talk to her. He waited a few minutes and when she didn't appear he crossed back over with his head down. He froze in place when her heard her door creak open "Late night Scott?' He turned to see Peyton leaning against her door frame in old plaid boxers and a tight red tank top

"Couldn't sleep" He shrugged

"So you figured if you couldn't sleep you'd wake the whole neighborhood she smiled

"Something like that. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake" she sighed sitting down on her chair and curling up in ball "Me and Jake got into a fight earlier. I hate fighting with him"

"What was the fight about?" He asked , pulling his chair up closer so they could talk softer

"Nothing, something stupid" she lied, nervously grabbing a curl with her finger and twirling it around and around

"If It was stupid you wouldn't be awake thinking about it" Nathan pointed out

"You got a point" she smiled

"So what was the fight about, come on Sawyer you got me curious"

"It was about you" she replied, nervously looking up and her brown eyes met his piercing blue ones

"What about me" He gulped

"He made some comment, and I guess I kind of came to your defense but not really and he got mad"

"You came to me defense huh?" he smiled, liking the fact that she had stood up for him

"I said kind of"

"How do you kind of come to someone's defense"

"Oh shut up"

"I enjoy our talks" Nathan said after some time had past

"Me too" She smiled and nodded her head

"Your shivering" he noticed "here" he said removing the sweatshirt he had grabbed before coming outside "put this on". He held it out to her over the small space between them

"Nathan it's fine"

"Peyton, here" he came over across and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. He gave her arms a little rub before quickly going back over. It was the closest they had ever been to each other, the first time they had ever made contact. Her arms seemed to be on fire where he had touched her and his hands were still shaking. "But now your cold" She whispered

"I'm fine" he assured her.

About an hour later Nathan glanced down at his watch "It's 3 o'clock" he gasped "It only feels like we've been talking a few minutes"

"Time flies when you're having fun"

"We really should go to bed, there's school tomorrow"

"I think I'm going to take a sick day" Peyton laughed standing up

"I think I might to" Nathan smirked

"Is that so?"

"It's so"

"Well maybe you'll receive a knock at your door tomorrow Nathan Scott"

"I hope I do Peyton Sawyer"

"Goodnight Nathan"

"Night Peyton"

"Oh wait, your sweater" she remembered sliding it off her arms

"Bring it back tomorrow" he smiled before ducking inside.

Peyton smiled and pulled the sweater back on before going back inside and slipping into her bed. She quickly fell asleep even though she had thought it would take hours before the excitement of talking to Nathan would allow her to.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton heard her door creak open early the next morning. She bulled her blanket tighter to her chin and rolled over.

"Peyton" Jake's voice was low "I'm sorry"

"Mm" She moaned pretending to be still asleep

"Aren't you going to school?" he asked, hesitating by the door

"Sick "she mumbled

"Are you okay?" he asked rushing to her side

"It's just a stupid flu or something Jake" she sighed rolling over to see her brother's worried face staring down at her "I promise". She immediately felt bad for making him worry

"Want me to stay home with you?" he offered

"I'll be fine, I just want to sleep"

"I'll bring you home soup?" he offered, giving her his best sucking up smile

"That would be great" she smiled back "and it's fine about the fight. Let's just forget it"

"That sounds great" he smiled "Is that one of my sweaters? "He asked, fingering the red cotton sweater Peyton had draped around her

"Ah, it could be. I was cold last night and found it stuffed in my drawer"

"It doesn't look familiar" Jake shrugged "It's yours now. Bye Peyton, call me if you need anything"

"Thanks" she said, watching him walk out the door.

As soon as she heard her front door close she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly fixed her makeup and brushed her teeth before returning to her bed. She was running over the idea of going over and knocking on Nathan's door when she heard a tap tap tap on her's. She slipped out of bed and quietly opened the door. Nathan was standing, looking a little nervous, on the other side.

"Welcome to the dark side" Peyton smiled, opening the door farther and letting him in. He walked as far as her bed and stopped "So far so good" he joked with a smile

Peyton laughed and shut the door before returning to her bed. She slipped back into her spot and looked at Nathan "So. What's next?"

"What do you mean what's next"

"Well we managed to actually get into the same room as each other. So now what do we do?"

"I think that's even harder than trying to get in the same room "he smirked

.-.-.-

"Where's P Sawyer today?" Brooke asked, walking up to Jake and Haley

"Sick" Jake informed his older sister's best friend "Flu"

"So basically she's faking" Brooke pointed out  
"Peyton doesn't fake being sick"

"Do you know her at all" Brooke laughed tossing her long brown hair over her bare shoulder "I'll ditch and go hang out with her at lunch. See you brother boy and tutor girl"

"Bye Brooke" Haley waved with an eye roll at Brooke's nickname for her

Brooke was strutting down the hall when she banged into someone, she would have fallen only for an arm reached out and pulled her back up.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked

"Thank to you" Brooke said, pasting on her biggest smile but it faded when she looked up and met eyes with Lucas Scott "Never mind"

"Your welcome" he glared

"Let go of me" she hissed, and he noticed his arm was still wrapped around her tiny waist

"Watch where you are going next time Davis"

"Me?" she huffed "Try you. You so clearly banged into me. I could have been hurt"

"I'm sorry" he said in a firm tone, giving her a little bow "Wouldn't want to hurt you princess"

"Oh go to hell Lucas Scott" she scowled, taking off as fast as her black heels would talk her. She couldn't wait to tell Peyton about her latest run in with a Scott.

.-.-.-.

"No way" Peyton laughed "That did not happen"  
"It did!" Nathan exclaimed "I swear"

"Nathan Scott, who knew" Peyton grinned

"I love your smile"

"Thanks" Peyton looked down embarrassed

"I'd love to see it more often"

"If you were around me more I think it would happen more"

"Is that so" He smiled "Peyton Sawyer do you have a crush on me?"

"Not as much as you have a crush on me" She smirked

"Who said I had a crush on you"

"Who said I had a crush on you" She laughed

"Are you denying it?" he asked

"Are you?" she countered

"No"

"Me either"

She never felt more alive than in the moment when Nathan's hand brushed her cheek. He was so close she could feel his hot breathe on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could almost feel his lips when she heard a gasp. She whirled around to see her door open and her best friend standing shocked in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haley" Peyton stuttered jumping off the bed and wrapping Nathan's sweater tighter around her tiny frame; almost as if it were protection "we were just..."

"Brooke's right behind me" She said softly "Nathan hide"

Nathan wasted no time in rushing into Peyton's bathroom and shutting the door with a loud thud

"Haley" Peyton began but was interrupted by Brooke skipping into the room

"P Sawyer, looking better I see" She raised her eyebrow and have her famous smirk

"Much" she nodded, feeling sick to her stomach

"Good" Brooke smiled "But I could have used you today. I had a run in with a Scott"

"Nathan?" Peyton asked, not daring to look Brooke or Haley in the face

"No Lucas" Brooke groaned dropping the black halter top she had pulled from Peyton's closet and taking a seat next to Peyton "We ran into each other and we exchanged words and basically it wasn't pretty P Sawyer"

"I'm sorry" Peyton managed to pull on a smile and pulled her friend into a one armed hug "Would junk food help your bad day?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" Brooke asked with a big smile

"Not even opened" Peyton laughed "Just let me change and I'll be down"

"Ok" Brooke nodded "I got to use your bathroom first though because..."

"No!" Peyton exclaimed

"Why?" Brooke asked taking back by Peyton's harsh tone

"I threw up on the floor" Peyton shrugged "And I didn't want to clean it up"

"Ewe, you were actually sick? Sorry P. But ewe again for not cleaning it up. I'll just use the one downstairs"

Brooke dragged Haley downstairs with her and Peyton closed her bedroom door and locked it before letting Nathan know the coast was clear. He emerged from the bathroom with a sheepish smile "So that was close"

"It was" Peyton nodded

"It doesn't make me want to give this up though"  
"Me either" she sighed in relief before smiling "So where were we?"

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist to pull her closer. He lowered his face and she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The moment there lips touched Nathan knew there was no turning back and that Peyton Sawyer would always be under his skin.

"You have to go" She whispered pulling away regretfully "there waiting"

"I have to see you tonight"

"I'll see you outside"

"Promise"

"I promise" she nodded "Now go"

"1?" he asked

"Yes go" she laughed as he stumbled to the door. She quickly pulled off his red sweater and threw it to Nathan "here". He caught it and smiled before slipping out the door. Peyton wanted nothing more than to jump in bed and replay the day over in her head but Brooke and Haley were downstairs. Haley. She had a lot of explain. She pulled on the nearest sweater and a pair of jeans before going downstairs

"Peyton I'm on my second bowl, what took you long?" Brooke asked, sitting at the kitchen counter with Haley, who looked a little dazed

"Cleaned the bathroom" She shrugged, grabbing a spoon and stealing a bite from Brooke's bowl "What did I miss today"

"Bevin's having a party this Friday" Brooke filled her in "We are going, of course"

"Of course" Peyton rolled her eyes

"And Wednesdays cheer practice is now tomorrow"

"Why's that?"

"Something about the boys getting to distracted when we are around" Brooke smiled "Like they would. Haley you're awfully quite" Brooke noticed

"Maybe I got what Peyton had" Haley scowled

"Well I won't be catching it. I'm out. Thanks for the ice cream P.S. See you both when you are better"

They waited till Brooke's car pulled out of the driveway before Haley exploded "Peyton! What was that"

"Were friends"

"This would be bad if you and Nathan Scott were friends Peyton , but you are clearly more than friends so this is basically badder then bad. This is like the Titanic bad Peyton!. How did this happen? When did this happen?"

Peyton took a deep breath and explained the situation to Haley. She nodded in understanding when Peyton finished "Nathan is a great guy, no doubt about it. But Peyton come on, you know this is doomed"

"I can't help it, Haley. I've never felt this way before"

"Peyton, what if it had been Jake to walk in on you guys. He would have killed Nathan"

"I'm scared to death" Peyton whispered, tears beginning to roll down her face "I love my family more than anything, but I can't give him up Haley"

Haley sighed and pulled Peyton into her arms and rubbed her friends back "We'll figure this out Peyton"


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton yawned as she walked to her first class of the morning. She had been up till four in the morning talking to Nathan and the night before that 3, so needless to say the lack of sleep was really catching up to her. She slipped into her usual seat in English and lay her head down on the desk

"Peyton" she felt a poke in her arm a few minutes later and opened her eyes to see Haley looking down at her with a small smile "Late night?"

"Nights" Peyton corrected

"Oh I see" Haley smirked, taking a seat next to her friend "How is everything"

"Everything" she smiled "Is great"

"Peyton..."

"Don't" Peyton begged and was saved by their teacher walking into the room

"Later" Haley whispered before opening her text book

.

"Where was your head at today?" Lucas asked his cousin after a basketball practice "Because it wasn't on basketball"

"I don't know" Nathan shrugged off the question, trying to avert his eyes from the blonde cheerleader across the gym

"Are you feeling okay? " Lucas frowned in concern "You look wiped out"

"Trouble sleeping" Nathan sighed sitting down

"You should try and sleep early tonight or Whitey will be mad"

"Scott!" Whitey exclaimed from across the gym "Over here now!"

Nathan nodded at his cousin and jogged over to where Whitey was standing "Yeah Coach?"

"You feeling okay Nathan?"

"Not the best today Coach"

"Well go home and get better and don't come back here like this tomorrow" He growled and stormed off to his office. Nathan sighed and dragged himself to the dressing room. He knew Whitey and Lucas were right, he was off his game today and he knew it was because of his late nights lately. Staying up and talking to Peyton was the highlight of his day but it was really wearing him out. By the time he took a shower and got dressed everybody else was long gone. When he opened the door he saw Peyton leaning on the lockers across the hall, a smile spread across his face and he dropped his back "Sawyer" he nodded

"Scott" she smiled, lighting up her entire face

Nathan glanced down the empty halls "All alone" he noticed

"All alone" she agreed "Want to get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"I have some place. Follow me?" She smiled

He nodded and waited a few seconds before following her out the door

.

"What is this place, Peyton" Nathan asked as he got out of his car and sat up on the hood of Peyton's car with her

"My mother used to bring me here when I was a little girl" Peyton smiled, leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder

"It's nice" he nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and breathing in the sweet smell of strawberries and rain that could only come from Peyton.

"I love the view" she said as she snuggled into his embrace and looked out onto Tree Hill.

"I love you" Nathan sighed, and then froze when he realized what had slipped out

"What?" Peyton asked, pulling away a little and looking up at Nathan

"I ah, I said I love you"

"I love you to "Peyton smiled, stretching up to meet Nathan's lips

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much so fast" Nathan admitted

"I know. I always thought I'd never fall in love" Peyton shrugged "Didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who could ever understand me"

"I wish this could be easier Peyton, that I could talk to you whenever I wanted, that I could hold your hand in public, that I could do this whenever I want" He whispered before kissing her again but this time more passionately.

"It's worth it Nathan"


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan woke up with a start. He glanced at his clock and saw the bright red numbers reading out 3:04. He groaned and rolled over again but heard the knock that had woke him up a few seconds earlier. He stumbled over to his door and opened it up to find Peyton staring back at him. She smiled and shrugged "I know we agreed to not talk tonight but I couldn't sleep and I missed you. Could we just lie maybe?"

"Is that really safe?" Nathan asked, rubbing a hand threw is bed head.

She shook her head no but he let her in anyways. He lay back in his bed and she got in beside him and snuggled into him. He pulled his old plaid comforter over them and his quickly feel bad asleep, the feel of Peyton's silky curls on his chin and the strong smell of rain and strawberries over powering him.

.

"Peyton!" He opened his eyes and leaped from bed but when he looked back at the bed it was empty. He sat back down and smiled when he saw a small piece of paper with Peyton's sloppy cursive on it.

"N,

You looked to cute to wake up. See you tomorrow.

, P"

He slipped the note into his drawer and got ready to begin his day with a smile on his face.

.

"P Sawyer, your being a drag" Brooke whined as she flopped down next to her blonde best friend at the biggest party of the year.

"How so B Davis?" she asked, stealing a quick glance at the table where Nathan was sitting down drinking a beer with a few other Ravens and a few ravens cheerleaders. She flinched watching Rachel attempt to flirt with him. Like that was going to happen.

"We are at the biggest party of the year and you're here sitting down on the couch sipping the same drink I put in your hands a half an hour ago. Come on Peyton, I'm hot, you hot, there are endless boys here so can we please go have some fun"

"I'll try" Peyton nodded standing up and putting her hand out to Brooke to pull her up

"Thank You" Brooke slurred, she was certainty not still on her first drink

Peyton stole another glace back at the table but Nathan was gone; she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rachel was still there and looking less than happy. "Brooke I'm going to go to the bathroom then I'll meet up with you okay"

"Okay" Brooke called over her shoulder as she skipped on in to the kitchen. Peyton laid down her drink and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. A scatter person lay passed out or making out on the floor but 

other than that the upstairs was mostly empty. She was 2 doors away from the bathroom when she felt herself being tugged into a room

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, being pushed into the back of the door

"Shh" Nathan smiled; keeping his arms wrapped around her waist "I wanted to see you"

"Nathan" Peyton smiled, her eyes full of surprise "Hi"

"Hi" He nodded before pressing his lips to hers. His lips stifled the giggle that tried to escape her mouth

"This is dangerous" she whispered between kisses

"Everyone needs a little danger sometimes" He smirked, locking the door as he dragged her to the bed and pulled her into his lap "I hated being down there and sneaking glances at you while not being able to be near .You look beautiful tonight by the way"

Peyton smiled and ran her hand over the silky red dress she had borrowed from a pleasantly surprised Brooke "thanks" She nodded shyly

"Can you sneak over tonight?" he asked hopefully

"I'll try" she nodded "I should be able to"

He gave her a soft kiss on her neck "We should go back"

"We should" she nodded "But I don't want to"

They both jolted when they heard a bang on the door "Peyton, its Jake open the door. I know you're in their"

"Hide" Peyton whispered frantically jumping from her boyfriends lap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hide" Peyton whispered frantically jumping from her boyfriends lap.

Nathan ran into the nearest door while Peyton ran a hand threw her curls attempting to tame them down

"Peyton" Jake demanded again and Peyton hurried over to the door and opened it slowly "What Jake?" she asked in mock frustration

"I was worried" he huffed, pushing past her and into the now empty room "You're alone?" he questioned

"Yes" she crossed her arms over her chest "I didn't know it was a crime to have a headache"

"Oh" He suddenly looked embarrassed "Want a ride home?" he offered with a small smile

"I'm good thanks" Peyton rolled her eyes and sat on the bed

"Look I'm sorry Peyton, come on. If you're sick I can bring you home"

Peyton's hardened features softened at Jakes big eyes and sad smile "its fine Jake, you stay. I'll find a run"

"Are you sure?"

"This is more your scene then mine "she nodded "I'll see you in the morning. I just want to go home and sleep"

"Fine. Find me if you can't find a run okay"

She nodded and as soon as she heard him walk down the hall she ran to the door and locked it again. "Safe" she whispered and Nathan bound out of what had turned out to be a closet "Close" he nodded

"Close" she sighed and walked over to his open arms

"Did I hear you say you needed a run?" he murmured into her hair

"Is that an offer?" she sighed happily as he rubbed her back

"Meet you outside in 10?"

She nodded and leaned up for a quick kiss before sneaking out of the room

.

"Are you sure nobody seen us?" Peyton laughed nervously as they drove towards the Scott and Sawyer mansions

"Positive" Nathan laughed and reached over to take her small hand in his own

"Good" she smiled "Although sometimes I wonder what would happen if they did"

"The world as we know it would end" Nathan smirked

"No seriously" Her face grew serious "What's the worst that could happen"

"Peyton" Nathan sighed "Nothing good"

"But..."

"No buts Peyt, This feud is stupid I know, but our families take it serious. I mean, I don't know if my dad would ever forgive me"

"Oh" Peyton's voice was small and sad

"I love you Sawyer" Nathan reassured with a small smile

"And I love you. But what's the point if nothing good can come of it?" a tear rolling down her sad face

"Don't say that" Nathan frowned, pulling over to the side of the road so he could turn and face her "I love you and it may be selfish but I don't want to give you up"

"Nathan" she broke into sobs "I feel the same. But you basically said yourself, what can come of it?"

"Don't listen to me, I'm an idiot"

She smiled slowly "I know"

"Hey now" he laughed, poking her side "Feeling better?"

"A little" She nodded

"I'll sneak over till you fall asleep" He promised and pulled back onto the road

.

A few nights later Peyton lay beside Nathan in his bed. Finally the tension grew to a point where Peyton sat up in frustration "Nathan, what's wrong?" She said in a hushed tone

"Nothing" he lied, trying to fake a smile

"Nathan, you are the worst liar I know" She rolled her eyes "If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm leaving or maybe that's what you want..?"

"It'd not" he reassured quickly and pulled her closer to him "You being here is the only thing keeping me sane right now"

"Nathan, please. You're scaring me" Peyton whispered, tracing invisible circles on his chest.

He sighed and closed his eyes "It's Dan"

"Your dad?" Peyton questioned "What did he do now"

Nathan chuckled "What didn't he do"

"I'm sorry Nate" She leaned up and brushed her lips up against his cheek "I wish he wasn't so hard on you"

"Me to Peyton" He opened his eyes and smiled at her

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmm" he pretended to think "Maybe a kiss or to wouldn't hurt?"

"Nathan Scott" she laughed slapping his stomach before fulfilling his wish and leaning her head down to kiss him. He loved the way her long blonde curls tickled his neck when she was this close to him. He reached up and ran his hands threw them. Peyton readjusted herself so she was on top Nathan. His hand crept up the back of her dark red tank top and ran over her soft milky skin. Although they had been whatever they were for nearly a month now they had never gone any farther then make out which was a little different for both parties. He grumbled when Peyton pulled away and sat up but within a second she was back in her position again but this time shirtless. He could feel her pull at his shirt and he helped her get it up over his head. "Peyton" he whispered, looking up into her big blue eyes "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you to Peyton Sawyer" he smiled and pulled her back down so there lips were touching again.


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan reached over and banged his hand down on his alarm as soon as the first annoying beep interrupted his sleep. He rolled over and found himself on top of someone else. He opened his eyes in shock and looked down to see Peyton lying under his bed sheet. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked but then he realized it was 7 am and she was here in his house. Someone could walk in at any minute or someone could go looking for her in her own house. "Peyton" he whispered, kissing her shoulder before shaking her gently "wake up"

"Hmm" she moaned rolling over to face him

"Peyton, we fell asleep. Wake up"

"What!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed with a fright "Nathan what time is it"

"7" he whispered, the smile he had from her reaction quickly fading

"I got to get home" she groaned, and darted to the door "bye"

"Bye" he watched as she quickly slipped out the door.

.

Peyton slipped into her room and her eyes opened wide when she saw her best friend sitting on her bed

"Care to explain where you were?" Brooke asked, her face serious and angry

"No" Peyton shrugged with a sheepish smile

"Tell me what's going on right now Peyton Sawyer" Brooke demanded, standing up and folding her arms across her chest "I come over at 7 in the morning and you are not here. What if Jake had to come in and see you not in your bed"

"I don't know" Peyton grumbled, slipping off her pajama pants and into a pair of her cheerleading pants

"Peyton" Brooke's voice was getting high with anger "I'm your best friend"

"You wouldn't understand" Peyton sighed rooting threw her drawer for a shirt to match her pants

"Try Me?" Brooke stomped over and picked up a white tank top and threw it at Peyton

"Nathan" Peyton blurted out

"What about him?" Brooke asked, her eyes widing in surprise

"I love him" Peyton gulped turning her back, not daring to look at Brooke's reaction

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked slowly "Care to repeat that"

"I love him Brooke" Peyton exclaimed, whirling back around "Please, try and understand..."

"Peyton, you know this isn't good" Brooke's face was softer then she had expected, almost sorry for her best friend

"I know that it shouldn't be... but it is. It's so good Brooke. I've never felt this way before, and I honestly don't think I will ever feel this way about anyone else ever again. I Love him B Davis, more than anything"

"Oh P Sawyer this is bad. Really bad..."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on between you and Brooke?"Haley asked, taking the empty seat next to Peyton in the quad. Peyton looked up from her half finished sketch

"She knows" She sighed

"What!" Haley gasped "How?"

"She came over this morning and I wasn't there"

"Why weren't you there Peyton?" Haley questioned

"I kind of fell asleep at Nathan's" Peyton admitted

"Peyton" Haley's face showed her disappointment "You can't risk that"

"I know, it was stupid. But I get such little time with him as it is, I hate leaving him"

"I know Peyton" Haley sighed, wrapping her arm around her friend in support "I'm sorry"

.

Na than walked out from the gym doors into the near empty student quad. He looked across and noticed Haley and Peyton sitting alone at a table talking quietly to each other. He hadn't realized he was staring until Peyton looked up and caught his eye. He couldn't help smile at her pretty face but his eyes narrowed when he saw the spilt second of sadness on her face before she tried to cover it up with a smile. He looked around and saw nobody around so he quickly made his way over to the table. He could see the surprise on both girl's faces when he arrived but he didn't care "Peyton what's wrong?" he asked bending down to her

"Nathan" She hissed "If someone see's..."  
"I'm arranging tutoring with Haley" he shrugged "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she smiled, running her hand over his face quickly

"Peyton, don't lie. You know you're horrible at it" he smiled

"I was just telling Haley that Brooke knows now"

"How!"

"She was there when I got back this morning"

"I'm sorry" He put his head down "I know how hard this is on you"

"It's worth it. I love you"

"I love you to" He smiled

"What are you doing here Scott?" a voice boomed across the quad

They all glanced over and saw Jake hurrying over

"Arranging tutoring with Hales" He shrugged standing up straight "Now that it's any of your concern"

"It's my concern when you're standing that close to my sister"

If he only knew, Peyton had to smirk

"I'm fine Jake" she rolled her eyes and stood up "Just leaving in fact"

"Don't leave on account of him" Jake frowned

'I'm leaving on account of me. I have physics" with that she strode off into the school

"And your still here because?" Jake asked, looking over at Nathan

"To piss you off" Nathan smiled and walked off towards the school

"I hate him" Jake grumbled, sitting down next to his girlfriend

"You don't know him" Haley sighed

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this Hales" Jake frowned

"Its okay" She kissed him gently on the cheek "I love you Jake, and it's worth all this to be with you. Sometimes people fall in love with the wrong people, you can't help who you fall in love with"

"You think I was the wrong person to fall in love with?"

"Not like that Jake" she reassured "It just wasn't the ideal situation"

"That's true I guess" Jake nodded

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Haley repeated

Jake nodded, and pulled her into a kiss "you mean everything to me Haley James"

.

Brooke was sitting alone in the gym thinking over the Peyton and Nathan situation. She knew she should go talk to her best friend because it was really not even her war with the Scotts so she had no reason to be mad, but didn't Peyton realize that no good could come of this. Hearts were bound to be broken, and more than just her own. Her thoughts were interrupted by a basketball bouncing on the cold gym floor. She looked up in surprise and saw Lucas Scott running towards the net. He obviously hadn't seen her there so she just sat and watched him for a few minutes. He really was a beautiful boy and had he not been a Scott she knew she would probably be head over heels for him.

"What are you doing here?' His voice boomed in the empty gym and once again brought her out of her thoughts

"I was here first" Brooke defended

"Oh" Lucas looked away and let the ball fall from his hands "I'll leave then..."

"You don't have to" Brooke shrugged "You're not bothering me"  
"I'm not?" Lucas asked, kind of surprised

"I would have spoken up if that was the case" she smiled a little

Lucas nodded, looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time "okay then" he picked up the ball and went back to shooting and Brooke went back to thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good practice" Peyton nodded at her squad "be here at least a half hour before the game tomorrow night". They nodded and started to gather their belongings. Peyton was throwing her pom poms into her gym bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder "P Sawyer"

"B Davis" she slowly turned around and gave her best friend a nervous smile "this is the longest we've gone without talking since you got your tonsils out in 7th grade"

"That doesn't count, I couldn't physically talk" Brooke smiled and motioned to the bleachers "Ok best friend, I need to be filled in"

Peyton nodded and quietly started telling Brooke the story of how she and Nathan had started.

"Tree Hill's own Romeo and Juliet" Brooke muttered when Peyton had finished

"God Brooke don't say that! They both died in the end" Peyton gasped

"Sorry" Brooke laughed "you know what I mean though"

Peyton nodded "I don't know what I'm going to do B Davis. I love him. He is the most amazing guy. I feel like I have known him my entire life. I feel so alive when I'm with him"

"I'm happy for you Peyton; some people go there whole lives without knowing that feeling"

Peyton reached over and took Brookes hand "Are you thinking of Matthew?" she asked softly

Brooke nodded, tears filling her eyes "I miss him so much"

"I know you do" Peyton nodded "But Brooke you have come so far since the accident and I believe that you will meet someone you can love like that again"

"I don't know Peyton" Brooke shrugged " I think Matthew was my soul mate. I don't think anyone could even compare"

"Nobody needs to compare to him Brooke, He'll always be in your heart but you my friend have a big heart and I think there's room for another guy in their"

"I hope" Brooke nodded, flashs of her old boyfriend Matthew flew threw her head. He had died almost 2 years before in a car accident. He had been on his way home from her house when a drunk driver struck him. Brooke had never got over the guilt of knowing if she had let him leave a half hour earlier when he wanted that he'd still be alive.

"Nathan" Peyton giggled as Nathan tickled her sides

"Say it' He demanded

"No!' She laughed

"Sayyyy Ittt" he smirked

"Fine!" she cried " Your king of the basketball court and the best kisser in all of Tree Hill!, happy?"

"Very" he smiled letting his hands drop from her waist to her lower back and pulling her over on top of him "Your kind of amazing Sawyer"

"Tell me something I don't know" she smirked, kissing the tip of his nose.

" I want to be with you forever"

"Yeah?" she smiled

"Yeah" He nodded "I'd marry you today if I could"

"Why can't you?" she asked sitting up

"Because we are still in high school" He shrugged

"True" she sighed and laid back down so she was leaning on his chest

"Marry Me"

"What" she laughed "You just said we are in high school"

"Who cares. If anyone can make it work we can"

"Nathan" Peyton gasped "I was joking"

"I'm not. I love you. I'll love you forever and ever. I never want to be without you. Marry Me Peyton Sawyer"

"But our familes.."

"Screw them. What can they do when we are married. Come on Peyton, maybe this will end the war forever"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes" She giggled

"Peyton" Nathan smiled jumping up and pulling her into a kiss "I love you, you have made me the happiest guy in the world"

"I love you to Scott" She cried pulling him back into another kiss.


End file.
